Together
by MystMao
Summary: Jace and Clary had this connection when they had first met. No, not a wifi connection, but a friendship one...a deep one. They immediately clicked even though they seemed like complete opposites of each other. No more patty-cake or tag. Already in high school, they have been through the ride of life. And yet, more is to come.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a new series!**

 **I hope to fully complete this story, unlike my past ones.**

 **Sorry if there are slow updates!**

 **LEGGO!**

3rd Grade

It was sprinkling. No, that was an understatement. It was pouring.

The school soccer game had just finished. Our school, Alicante Elementary had won against Idris Elementary. There had been this new player..He was like a golden god, even in the rain!

He was literal gold. Golden hair, eyes the color of molten gold that seemed like they can swallow or drown you, golden skin...When he made the winning goal, his smile was bright like the sun..The left side would quirk higher than the right side of his mouth, as if he was smirking.

Oh boy, he was going to be trouble..

I suddenly feel a rough thud to the back of my head. It ruffles my already wet, untamed fiery hair. _Huh?_ I snap out of my daydream, soaking wet in the rain.

I look down to see that a soccer ball had hit me. I look towards where the ball came from to see Golden God himself. His hair was clinging to his neck as the tips brushed the nip of his neck.

He shifted from one foot to another, seeming nervous, yet bored. He looked at me lazily.

"You are going to catch a cold if you keep standing here." He said with his silky, smooth voice. God, he wasn't even ten yet. He pulls a small black umbrella from his bag.

He would calmly hold it over us. He was actually talking to me? I must be going crazy from the rain. I quickly blink, shaking my head, as if i was still dreaming. Still there.

The boy only looked confused at his actions. His golden eyes were tinted with curiosity as he tilted his head to the right slightly.

God, say something, Clary!

"Ah..uh...Y-You were amazing..." I say, feeling my cheeks burn up. The fog wasn't at all helping.

"I know." He replies, either smiling or smirking. I couldn't tell. I notice a chip in his incisor tooth. One imperfection. Looks like not everyone is perfect..

"My name i-is Clarissa.." I say quietly. I am surprised that he can even here my voice that was close to a mumble. He would quietly mutter my name, as if testing out the sound of it. My name rolls of his tongue. I felt special, hearing this god say my name.

"Jace." He says bluntly. What? Oh, that must be his name..Jace...He seemed about my age, maybe older. But how could I tell? I had the height of a kinder gardener. "I know how to not make you sick!" His golden eyes brighten like a royal's treasury. Huh?

"I am gonna take you home and make you hot coca! My dad tells me that its the cure for everything!" His eyes would have a sparkly, boyish tint. He takes my hand, holding the umbrella and he runs us both to his home.

And that's how it all began.

Years later..

I would drink my hot coca, siting on the tall stool with Jace, my best friend since third grade across me. I smile, relaxing into the sweetness of the drink. There was something special about this coca. Jace had told me that the drink was make with 'Love'. I know that it was a joke, but there was a slight darkness behind those eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**We made it to chapter two, guy! Thanks for the six people who started following in chapter one! Let's make it to ten, please! Also, I would like to hear some opinions on the story so far!**

 **LEGGO!**

I hear heavy yet graceful footsteps. Jace seems to hear it too, his ears seeming to perk up. We both know those footsteps anywhere.

A tall, platinum blonde boy walks through the room. He grins at us. He is just as hot as Jace, but a snowy hot instead of a beach-hot.

Jonathan Morgenstern, another of my best friends. He came around into Jace and my lives when we were about in middle school when Jace and he had played against each other in a soccer match.

Every since then, he was like another one of us. I would say like a brother, but that would be incest. Jon and I had an interesting. No, we weren't dating, but we considered ourselves Best Friends with benefits. Yes, **those** benefits.

Jace never actually knew about Jon and I. He did notice that there was some sexual tension but thanks to Jon, he brushed it off.

You can't blame me; Jon was great in soccer AND in bed. Yes, we used protection. Plus, he was hot. Jace was more of a brother than anything.

Jon and Jace, however, looked liked siblings by blood. They both had tall, muscular bodies, and blonde hair. They don't have the same smile, but close.

Jon's father was Valentine Morgenstern, one of the best lawyers in New York. I could tell that Mr. Morgenstern has interested in my mom, but she was set on Luke, whom I call Uncle Luke.

I can't exactly pin-point it, but something was off between the three. As if there was something more between their stories. My mom, Jocelyn Fairchild, never mentioned my father, preferring to keep it to her own mind.

I feel something cold slip into my shirt and onto my bare back. I snap out of my thoughts to see that Jon had slipped an ice cube into my shirt.

"What in the actual fuck, Jon?!" I pull the ice cube out quickly and I throw it at Jace's coca cup. Jace would gasp at me. They both glare at me.

Oh boy, this is gonna be bad. Jace and Jon seem to be conspiring drugs with their eyes. I jump from the stool and I make a run for it.

Too late, I bump into a hard chest.

"Fray, if you wanted to touch my chest, all you had to do was ask." Says Jace from above me, smirking. He expertly pulls his shirt off, revealing his toned abs and chest. My eyes would widen with surprise. I don't want to know how many times he pulled off his shirt like that.

"Nah, mine's better." Jon says, taking his own shirt off. ARE THEY FUCKING COMPARING RIGHT NOW?! I realize that Jon is right behind me.

No escape and I'm in the middle. Oh, god.

 **So, how was this chapter? I will gladly switch places with you, Clary. Oh, and ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CASSY CLARE! I don't wanna repeat that constantly, guys. Let me clear up some possible conclusion. No, Clary and Jonathon aren't related. Yes, benefits mean sex. There. I said it. Alright, reviews please! LOVE YALL!**


End file.
